


like real people do

by SafelyCapricious



Series: things you find in a graveyard [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (With Loki stealing the tesseract and all), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: Natasha lunges forward and another vampire (what the hell) goes to dust. She’s still not entirely comfortable with the fact that Loki got the tesseract and, apparently, now has the capability to send them to random dimensions, but she has to admit that there’s something viscerally satisfying about watching an opponent literally crumble before her.





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> Title generated by the [Hozier random fanfic title generator](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501) (thank you!!!)
> 
> So, conference in my town today and turns out I have to go be social in like...ten minutes. So this is a flash fic (seven minutes) and it's really short. But it's a fic! And it fits my prompt so! Happy fictober everyone, we're almost free.

Natasha lunges forward and another vampire (what the hell) goes to dust. She’s still not entirely comfortable with the fact that Loki got the tesseract and, apparently, now has the capability to send them to random dimensions, but she has to admit that there’s something viscerally satisfying about watching an opponent literally crumble before her. 

Admittedly it might be better if any of them were any good at fighting but — there’s a saying about beggars and choosers that she feels applies fairly well here 

“Will someone please explain why we’re all so calm about this?” Sam asks, mostly rhetorically, Natasha feels, when the vampires seem to have all returned to ashes. 

“Well,” she says with a shrug as she flips the stake she’s holding in her hand, “if someone lunges at me with something sharp and pointy they want to stick in me, I just want to show them that I have a bigger…steak then they do.” 

Sam groans, as he’s meant to, and Steve chuckles. Bucky covers his face with his metal hand. Wanda, Vision, and Tony had taken off with Thor and Sif, on the trail of Loki, and haven’t reappeared yet. Of course, it’s likely they’ll just vanish out of this cemetery and back to somewhere else without ever meeting up. 

“I vote we see if we can find a hotel that’ll take our money before we see if there’s anything more exciting than this.” Steve, voice of reason when he’s not literally jumping face first into danger, says. 

Natasha puts a finger on her nose, because she had to do the negotiations for lodging last time and she rally does not want to be doing it again — how was she supposed to know that she was the spitting image of some villain in the other universe? At least the handcuffs had been fairly easy to get out of. 

“Fine, I’ve got it,” Sam says when Bucky just points at his, fairly obvious, arm. 

Looping her arm through Bucky’s, she follows behind Sam and Steve as they go towards what they hope is civilization. 

She keeps the steak on her just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me [on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capriciouswrites)! I love when people talk to me!
> 
> No betas, we die like men. (And I gotta run....shit now! Bye!)


End file.
